chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is the alpha witch of Koskaysil and resides in Rystone among many of her fellow spell-casters. Her official title in the witch community is Charlotte the Invincible. Appearance Charlotte's main attire is a dark green sleeveless shirt with golden embroidery lining the shoulders, a black and silver gothic miniskirt with small black tassels hanging off the rim, long black fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows, and silver and golden rings worn on a few of her fingers. She wears dark leather high-heel boots with green ribbons intertwined around her lower legs. On her right wrist is a golden bracelet with a large red crystal orb atop it. Her dark brown hair goes down to her shoulders with a lone curl sticking out over her forehead and a dark headband is is worn that has a rat's skull on its side. She carries a wand made of twisted black wood with a large red diamond gemstone on one end and smaller purple and blue gemstones dotting the other. Personality Charlotte is both a fair and just ruler over her subjects while possessing an enormous sense of pride in herself as an alpha. To her fellow witches she comes off as a polite and caring leader who takes the safety and well-being of her subjects seriously. To outsiders she displays a very high amount of arrogance towards those who trespass on her land or challenge her law, although this is somewhat justified given how strong her power is. She has little patience for those outside of her community and won't hesitate to use her overwhelming magical prowess against any who upset her or misspeak before her. Her title in the witch community is Charlotte the Invincible. How she earned such a name hasn't been revealed yet, however it is true that she hasn't been harmed once in the series so far nor shown any fear towards those who oppose her. The Alpha's Magic Charlotte is fully deserving of being the alpha witch of her land and has the magical talent to back it up. For starters her reserves are far more plentiful than an average witch, which allows her to cast powerful spells longer and more frequently without tiring. Most of her magic appears to be focused with summoning obsidian blades through the ground or walls of various shapes and sizes as a means of trapping or attacking her enemies. Aside from her manifestation spells she's proficient with many other types of magic. Enchanting animals is another talent she has, with her being the one who magically enchanted Alyssa's horse Lucky for her mother when she was a baby. She also uses many critters such as cats, birds, squirrels, and foxes to act as her seers throughout her land. Her mastery of magic isn't limited to normal witch spells or incantations either, with one such example being able to create spells of holy essence for healing and warding off demons who are susceptible to such divine magic. Her mere gaze has shown to be able to hex and subdue men while her kisses are said to be as vexing as those from a succubus. Relationships Apoch & Astreal While reigning over the witches in Koskaysil as a revered alpha Charlotte is also widely known to have two particular witches as her personal helpers, the twin sisters Apoch & Astreal. Charlotte entrusts her community with the twins and tasks them any important jobs she needs done in her land and with protecting her subjects, which the sisters gladly and most capably do without question. The twins are almost always by her side and standing ready to follow her command as her 'shield' and 'sword'. However, despite seeing much of what goes on in her land Charlotte is unaware of Apoch & Astreal having to answer to and serve their true master, Twilight. Although she does know that if the twins ever die they will somehow return to her alive and well again, she is never given an answer from them as to how that happens despite her genuine curiosity and concern for them. She still allows them to remain by her side and help her however they can while offering to listen to their reasons behind their mysterious resurrections should they ever wish to talk to her about it. Another thing she hasn't seemed to notice yet is Apoch & Astreal's romantic feelings towards her, with the twins often gazing dreamily at her or undressing her with their eyes when Charlotte isn't looking. Daniel Sorres Upon first meeting Daniel and his group in Act IV Charlotte thought very little of him or his quest. In fact she nearly killed Daniel, Triska, Alyssa, Squeak, and Specca for merely talking back to her and treating her informally. The only reason she decided to spare their lives was seeing Lucky again reminded her of Alyssa's deceased mother and good friend, Misulenne, and that put her in a sympathetic mood. With Daniel refusing to give up and again coming to her to speak about his beliefs Charlotte mocks him despite his best efforts to present his case but decides to give him a chance to prove his words by willingly mating with Alyssa. Although he did so with the other girls as well and under Squeak's pheromone effects he proved to Charlotte that humans could choose to love a witch, something that piqued her interest just enough to keep an eye on him and his quest's progress from then on. Not wishing to stand alone with Daniel before his queen Charlotte makes a deal that if he gets five other monster rulers to stand with him she shall be the sixth. She even had Apoch & Astreal magically enchant their caravan to provide more living space as a show of goodwill. She is currently watching silently with her seers as Daniel makes his way through Eden, curious if he can really succeed and what that might mean for her subjects if he does. Daemon Warrick When first meeting Daemon and his followers in Act IV Charlotte thought almost nothing of him just as she did with Daniel, even when he challenged her for the artifact she just came into possession of, that being a fragment of Twilight's key. Learning from Daemon what the key would really unlock Charlotte questions if he's telling the truth, with her doubts then being further muddled when she sees Daemon has the Archlight's Blade with him. Not wishing to have other unsavory hunters chasing the relic and coming to her village Charlotte proposes a deal with Daemon, that if he can give her a kiss and resist her charm he can have the artifact. Daemon agrees and kisses her without succumbing to her charming spell, both surprising Charlotte and sparking an attraction for him. She happily gives him the artifact and requests that he come to her village again sometime to visit, with Daemon offering no answer to that and merely leaving with his followers. Ever since that encounter Charlotte has become fixated with Daemon to the point that she wants no other man to satisfy her growing lust and she now routinely spies on him with her seers. Eager to draw Daemon back to her Charlotte has placed a bounty on the remaining key fragments as well as a community-wide decree that Daemon is officially her property and not to be touched by anyone else. Apoch & Astreal have even hired Tabitha and Scay to infiltrate his group of followers and assist him under Charlotte's order while also making sure none of his girls take his virginity. Her feelings for Daemon have since turned to full-blown love and have gotten Charlotte a little more hopeful that Daniel succeeds with his quest to bring peace between humans and monsters in Eden, something that will help her getting Daemon to become her future husband. Her Adopted Son During Act XI a group of human travelers from the mining town of Stillwater were killed and had their men stolen by monsters before ending up in Rystone, with only one woman and her baby son being left alive for the witches to find. With her last breath the mother begged Charlotte to take care of her son, not realizing she was talking to a monster before she died. Charlotte took the baby into her arms without saying a word or expressing any noticeable reaction before taking her leave back to her manor. When asked by Apoch & Astreal what she was going to do with the child she merely replied, "A good question." It is unknown what Charlotte has planned, if anything, for the baby, but as of the latest book she does have the human boy in her care. Charlotte the Invincible Although Charlotte has the title of being 'Invincible' among the witch community and has never been injured once in the series she has been drawn in a standalone portrait with her appearing to be wounded and crying. When Twilight asked Apoch & Astreal why they thought they shouldn't bring Charlotte to her prison to be devoured for her magic the twins claimed Charlotte's title is just a lie she's telling to remain in power, with her actually being weak and not worth Twilight's effort to eat. Although the twins may very likely be saying this just to keep Charlotte from being eaten by their master it does raise the question of whether Charlotte's moniker is true or not. Quotes Season 2 (to Apoch and Astreal) "You two know I always focus on my work before pleasure. Just a curse of being an alpha I'm afraid." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.4 Artwork Charlotte - Witch.png Charlotte.png Charlotte the Invincible.png Chronicles of Eden Group5.png Category:Characters Category:Witch